


Conqueror of Fates

by Cat_ch_23



Series: A Hundred-Thousand Loud Thoughts & Counting [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Cute Hellhounds, Demigods, Don't Judge Me, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fate, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Jealousy, Mentions of Myth & Folklore, Near Death Experiences, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Clarke Griffin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Prophecy, Strangers to Lovers, Stupidity, Unrequited Love, mild possessive behavior
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_ch_23/pseuds/Cat_ch_23
Summary: “Daughter of death, the story starts,one’s final breath, spirit long torn apart.Old Evils rise to reap seeds long sown,lest they fall to the fallen and all those forgotten.Shall disarray sweep six half-blood heroes feet—Blood, brutally split.Mind, muddled by guilt.Hand, too ready to kill.Heart, bearing ill will.And their eyes, blinded by hate.Strung by spirit, or delivery to Death’s Door —The doomed,set to conquer Fate.”
Relationships: Aden & Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Anya & Lexa (The 100), Clarke Griffin & Jasper Jordan, Clarke Griffin & Wells Jaha, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia & Lexa (The 100), Filox & Clarke Griffin, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Raven Reyes/?
Series: A Hundred-Thousand Loud Thoughts & Counting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837624
Comments: 27
Kudos: 98





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Folks, believe it or not, I've decided to post some of my own work upon this lovely site... so here it is... Do me a favour and don't judge too harshly. Also, don't repost anywhere. I don't own the majority of the characters, but the prophecy's mine and the fic itself is, obviously. I hope this isn't terrible... let me know.

With a pained whimper, Clarke was shoved into a locker. She’s come to hate the whole small-town American high school gig she’s found herself in; originally, Clarke figured the change of scenery was for her mother’s sake as much Clarke’s; although, it’s been over a decade since her step-dad died of “unnatural causes,” and since then, everything’s changed. She was only five or six at the time, but she remembers it clearly, too clearly.

_It was nearing midnight when they got the call, Clarke was splayed across the couch with her head on her mum’s lap, the TV was playing some news about the Crowned Prince’s visit to the United States. Clarke couldn’t understand why Royalty was so important. That very day she learned that her Prime Minister held the real power, as her teacher told her of the history of nobility, and how their parliament came to be._

_She asked her mum about it and all she said was, “Sometimes, ducky, it’s all about image, and the Queen is ours, along with her family. That’s important, like in your lessons with Mr. Lestrade, right?”_

_Clarke hummed in agreement, eyes heavy. She didn’t much care for her fencing master, but she knew he was wise, and he taught her whenever he could, even if it wasn’t related to the “art” as he called it, and in all of Clarke’s five-year-old wisdom, she knew Mr. Lestrade took a special mind of her, and her mum made sure she fenced as good as the adults even before Clarke was able to ride a bike. Clarke also knew her mum taught history at university, and her step-dad was a detective, so her parents wanted her to know how to protect herself, and she never thought much into it until that dreaded night._

_She doesn’t remember putting on shoes or getting ushered onto the metro, or how she got to the station, but she remembers the linoleum tiles and her mum’s wails while she was stuck outside her body, watching. Watching her mum fall apart and the only father she’s known getting covered in a white sheet as she is ushered out by a nice officer with kind eyes and pitiful smile. Her mum went berserk after that, keeping Clarke on the University’s campus whenever she could. She didn’t mind, though, Dr. Forester’s office was in the same building as her mum’s, and it always had little candies out. The cold and mysterious Dr. Forester was quiet and didn’t treat Clarke as a child of tragedy, which Clarke found she liked; so she tended to gravitate towards the younger Ancient Languages professor and learned to listen closely as the professor talked to Clarke as if she was a colleague. Most of what Dr. Forester said was lost on the fidgety child, but it was Dr. Forester who realized and helped Clarke get around her ADHD, and her aptitude for dead languages, much to the professor’s pleasure._

_In time, Clarke became Dr. Forester’s “little helper” as her TA’s called the girl. Clarke was better at reading Greek than English and seemed to be the only child the cold and largely unknown professor tolerated. Clarke’s mum and Forester were happy to enthrall the young girl with myths and legends of old, and Clarke’s mum had decided Clarke’s next goal was to learn to ride a horse. Alas, Clarke’s mum was more absent than before, and Dr. Forester was never the warmest company to keep, and being homeschooled in University led to a kid's social isolation, but university students were more than happy to teach the impressionable Clarke everything, prestigious university students hold dear._

_Years went by, and the pain of her step-dad’s death faded even as the image stayed. Clarke got good at horseback riding and proficient with a bow, and she became Mr. Lestrade’s star pupil, but she never did talk with someone her age until her mum up-and-decided Clarke and herself were to go to a small town for Clarke to have some “formal education” and “a comprehensive teenaged experience.” So the weeks following the ninth anniversary of her father’s death, Clarke bade her goodbyes to the university professors she’d grown fond of and beat Mr. Lestrade one more time before heading to the airport with her mum for her first visit to the States._

Now, the novelty of their weird accents had worn off, and the crowded halls wreaking of sweat were something both her and Jasper, her friend since she arrived, came to despise. Their town was small and the people’s minds smaller; truly, Clarke figured Dr. Forrester would’ve killed someone by now, and Clarke was commending her own ability to hold off. She and Jasper weren’t exactly popular, the only reason anyone knew either of them existed was Clarke’s annoying ability to forget which language she was speaking in, and Jasper’s homemade alcohol. For Clarke, getting nudged into a locker now and again had become typical, and Jasper was the butt of few too many jokes because of his bum legs, and since Jasper found Clarke in a locker freshmen year, their friendship has steadily grown.

Being fellow social outcasts and good friends, they hung out a lot, which led to Clarke’s current predicament, but before Clarke could speak up Jasper was next to her, smirking and waving a history paper with a bit fat “F” on the front.

“How about some tutoring, Clarkey?” Jasper asked.

“Sweet lords in Norse, how do you fail an exam on the great Roman Empire?” Clarke asked, genuinely baffled as she looked over the papers.

“The Greeks were better, Clarke, I fail Roman history with pride,” Jasper announces, before muttering, “a bunch of copy-cats, they were,” under his breath as the duo stroll towards the back entrance of their town’s park.

“Now, Jas, that sounds almost personal.”

“You’ve got no idea, blondie,” Jasper chuckles before snatching his final back and throwing it into the mess of his backpack where it would never be seen again.

“Whatever, come over this weekend and I’ll help you learn the difference between Hercules and Heracles for your summer makeup,” Clarke sighed and pushed him to the direction of his house.

“Sure, sure, good luck with the call from the General,” Jasper turned on his heel to shout before turning away once again. Clarke shook her head, her mum wasn’t that bad, just… protective, and considering her dead dad, she couldn’t fault her for it. Dr. Forester always said it was motherly instinct, and that Clarke herself was trouble-prone, so she shouldn’t worry about it too much.

Her house was a bit out-of-the-way, as her mum liked to call it, but then again the entire state of Vermont was rather “out-of-the-way.” Clarke rather enjoyed it, though. They lived just outside an old quarry and she’s always loved walking around, looking for rocks to skip on the lake and new places to try climbing.

Today, however, was different for there was currently a German-Shepard-sized dog following her. The pup was fluffy and jet-black, with beady red eyes and too-large paws, Clarke figured the little guy was a peculiar looking wolf. She could understand feeling like the odd one out, so she fished through her bag and pulled out the lacrosse ball she kept in her bag and threw it gently ahead of her, hoping the dog knew how to play fetch, and wasn’t interested in eating her. The woods were thinning out by the time the pair was comfortable enough to walk alongside each other, Clarke’s mum was a guest speaker in some New York University for this weekend, so she figured the dog could stay.

“What should I call you, bud?” Clarke asked, bouncing the slobbery ball on the cement walkway to her house, “‘The pup’ doesn’t sound right for you, you know? What'd ya think?” Clarke wondered aloud, thoroughly unprepared for the response.

“Well, I haven’t been named yet, Dad’s master said I ought to find the smart girl who wouldn’t be afraid and looked like a child of Apollo, and I guess that’s you, he also said to be patient and give you this,” he said, wagging his little tail with such vigor his body shook, as a little whistle manifested itself in the form of a pretty sapphire necklace, matching the color of her eyes, but not before puffing out his chest as he saved Clarke from tripping.

“You talk,” Clarke exclaimed, her mind running faster than it did even when she had a bout with Mr. Lestrade. Her hand went to the necklace dangling just below her collar bone, fiddling with it with an awed smile.

“Yes, I do,” he said, a little confused, as if it was entirely normal for dogs to talk to people while Clarke came to the front stoop of her house, plopped down so she was eye level with the creature now sitting in front of her, and took a breath. Deciding to take it in stride, she figured her imagination was getting the best of her, again. She’s seen some weird things since coming to the States and signed this off as her lack of classroom stimulation and the “Myths, Wonders, and Legends” article Dr. Forester had sent the week before. Nodding to herself she figured she mine-as-well get as much information from… him as possible.

Resigning herself, she asked “Apollo, eh? God of the Sun and healing, historically not a douche; also, ‘wouldn’t be afraid?’ Why would I be afraid and why Greek? Also, who are you? What’s your name, oh and where are you from?” Clarke asked in a huff of breath before stopping herself and allowing her new companion to answer.

The dog’s tail starts wagging again as he answers, “Greek? Why of course it’s Greek, we’re both Greek, and yes, I’ve heard Apollo is pretty good, Hecate herself said you’d be good with your history. Anyway, I guess you’d be afraid cause I’m not the usual pup, as I guess you learned. I’m a hellhound, can’t you tell? From what Dad’s told me, only you’d be able to understand us, not that I want to deal with those others. I’m small now, I was born only a couple Underworld-hours ago, I’ll get bigger, and stronger, Dad said I’ll be one his strongest real quick, too. Am I good enough? Dad said I have to be good enough, have to, what if I’m not? What if I fail?” The young pup went on, talking himself down a hole.

Clarke cut him off, “Relax, bud, you’ve got to be good enough for who, for what?”

“For you, obviously, you’re my master just as Hades is my dad’s master. The whistle can only be heard by me or Dad if you blow it three times in a row” he answered, still anxious, “Oh and I don’t have a name yet since I’m a new pup, I swear I’ll be huge soon, give me like two weeks and I’ll be bigger than a pegasus. Also, I was told I’ll be bestowed a name when you deem me a worthy partner, and obviously, I’m from the Underworld, cause technically I’m a hellhound. I’ll be good, though. Better trained than any pup you could have wished for,” The not-so-little guy declared, putting his large paw in the air as if to make an oath as Clarke continued to stare into the hellhound’s blazing red eyes that reminded her of the warm fires bring, and it made her feel oddly at home.

“Okay, I believe you, I think you’ll be my new best friend, but maybe don’t go around telling people of your… origins…” Clarke smiled when the hound let out an indignant huff, but stayed otherwise quiet, “and why’s there a glow around you? It’s pretty, but it’ll definitely stick out.” Clarke tacked on.

The pup’s body vibrated when Clarke called him her best friend and his voice was overcome with a youthful excitement as he said, “Yes!” before reigning himself in, “I’ll be your best friend, and protector, and I’ll make myself worthy of such a title, I swear it, master. Oh and, the glow is courtesy of Hecate, so to anyone, even fellow demi’s, I’ll look like a Doberman, not a cool as me normally, but one of Hecate’s Lampad minions mentioned you thought they were ‘elegant’ and the glimmer, as you called it, is the mist as work, I think, so the mere mortals see just what the demi’s see with Hecate’s help. The magic makes the mist work on demi’s that aren’t you, I guess. I didn’t ask much, I was more interested in other things,” he reported.

“Okay,” Clarke unconsciously reached out to touch the pup, and when her hand touched his forehead, a white strip appeared as Clarke moved her hand behind the pup’s ears, causing the pup to practically purr. Once the hound was practically sitting in Clarke’s lap she asked about it and was assaulted by a wet tongue.

“It’s my mark of ownership, you’ve accepted me,” he said with a voice shaking with pure joy, as his fiery eyes seemed to burn brighter than before.

“Hmmm… If I’ve accepted you, does that mean it’s time for a name?” Clarke asked with a smile, as she petted over the white mark once again, finding that the pup quite liked being touched there now, the only response she got was more almost cat-like purring, that seemed louder than the mountain bike she semi-repaired last summer.

Thinking for a moment, she was hit with his name, “Filox!”

“I am Filox,” he questioned.

“You are Filox.

“I am Filox,” he announced this time, puffing himself up once more, punctuating the statement by licking Clarke’s already slobbery face, laughing and ruffling the fluffy hound’s ears, she nudged him off her and opened the cabin’s door, allowing Filox to enter and check out his new home. Clarke made dinner for the two and quietly she talked with Filox about Greek history and her England home, letting the pup splay out on her queen-sized bed as she got ready for herself. Filox turned out to make a fine pillow of himself. With the calming vibrations purr and the calm lapping of the lake outside, she didn’t realize her mum never called.

**T.B.C(?)**


	2. A Dash of Darkness, Mixed with Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things worth noting: "Filox" comes from the Greek word " _Filoxenia _" which means "hospitality...”__  
>  Fun fact: Greeks' used to think Zeus sent strangers their way so they had a moral obligation give their aid... like how Clarke took in Filox without much question. (If you're searching for extra meaning, still.)  
> Thus, Clarkey's got a hellhound named hospitality, and I find it rather nice that someone would just _know_ there was some obscure meaning for the unassuming name; so props to those who figured I'm the type who searches for meaning a little too much.
> 
> Another thing: Camp Polaris, for any astronomy folks around, is literally "Camp _North Star_ "
> 
> Yet another thing: At some point, I might give you guys a "master chart" of the characters and their Godly parentage because I'm probably going to get stupidly specific if I finish the fic. I haven't decided that yet.
> 
> Last thing, for now: I'll definitely go back and edit/revise any grammatical issues that may be seen, please bear with me.
> 
> Last last thing: Enjoy reading!

“Eck,” wetness, sticky and warm and completely covering her face, and Clarke figured that would be her new wake-up call.

“Wake up, wake up, wake up,” Filox chanted, “I could eat a cyclops if I don’t eat soon,” the pup said, apparently he grew during the night, now he took up the majority of the bed and Clarke figured he’d need a special door soon if he was going to be able to come inside.

Sighing to herself, she rolled out of bed and rinsed the slobber off her face before finding a packet of bacon to cook, letting Filox vacuum it as he hunched over the bowl Clarke threw the bacon in, intermittently eating some herself as she did. Clarke and Filox finished the bacon quickly before making their way towards the lake in search of fish. The path was well worn and the dock’s steps into the water covered in slimy algae. While the sun was working its way up in the sky Filox seemed uncertain about the dock as Clarke took to it with a fishing pole. It was almost noon by the time Filox seemed to have his fill, by then he finally took the water himself, finding an unusually large eel-like creature to munch on. Before he reappeared on the other side of the lake, hungry and tired, once again.

Clarke’s mum still hadn’t called, and it was the first time the woman missed a day, which was odd for her, but before Clarke could concern herself with it, Jasper came hobbling down the cement walkway towards the main house.

“Hey, Jas, over here!” Clarke shouted as Jasper whipped his head around, eyes bulging out of his head as he saw the large Doberman laying at Clarke’s side.

“Hiya, cool cat, or dog I guess, umm…” Jasper floundered, “What’s with the scary lookin’ pooch you got there, anyway?” He asked, knowing Clarke she’d stumbled upon the behemoth of a dog and decided to make a pet out of it. Jasper absentmindedly wondered if Clarke would be a child of Artemis with her aptitude towards creatures and skill with a bow, or maybe Apollo by the looks of her and artistic aptitude. In actuality, he wasn't sure whose kid she was, just that Clarke was most definitely a demigod, and that she had already been blessed by Apollo if her drawing was anything to go by.

“Oh him, he’s harmless, so far, anyway.” Clarke let out a light laugh as she bent down to pet the dozing creature, unaware of Jasper’s inner struggle.

“‘So far’ you say?” Jasper asked, taking an involuntary step back as the dog’s dark eyes stared him down, almost as though he was sizing the cripple boy up.

“Yeah, he’s sweet, although so far he hasn't really been around people, I don’t think he likes guys, either,” Clarke noted as she heard Filox start to growl at the poor boy.

“Huh…” Jasper took another step back, an unreasonable wave of fear passing through him.

“Oh hush Lox, he’s no harm, he’s the guy I told you about last night, Jasper?” Clake reminded the pup as she stroked his stripe to calm him, and with a slight whine, he let up and the Phobos-inducing growl.

Practically sagging over in relief, Jasper took a closer look at the dog, searching to see something, only to have another drop of ice-cold fear rip through him as another growl was directed his way. He stopped looking after that but decided he’d have to call the camp to see what it could be. Jasper may not be brightest, but he damn well knew unusual when he saw it, he himself would be considered unusual by mortal standards.

His thoughts, however, were cut short when a loud roar sounded in the forest and two snake-like heads peaked out over the other side of the lake.

“Shit, Clarke, cover your mouth!” Jasper yells, before having to roll out of the way of a ball of fire.  
Clarke’s frozen for a second too long before Filox grabs her to shadow travel away, when Clarke’s motor function is back, she shoots a wry grin at Filox and scans the area for Jasper, who’s a bit preoccupied trying not to be burnt to a crisp.

“Jas, you know that Roman mythology thing?” Clarke asks aloud, before ducking out of the way of a hydra’s head as it swings her way, scorching the ground in the process, “If this is what I think it is, it’d be the same for the Romans and the Greeks, and either way, we’re equally screwed,” she shouts in his general direction as Filox pushes her to her feet.

Jasper lets out a breathy gasp reminiscent of a laugh, “Yeah, mythology…” before kicking off his fake-legs to show the mythology Clarke knows better than anyone may not be so much a myth.

While kicking his freed goat legs he sifts through his pants to find his camp radio. He knew they were close enough to get there by pegasus, and with the apparently angry hydra and untrained demigod, some backup would be nice.  
Gasping into the walkie he calls, “Searcher to Camp, Searcher to Camp, you better fuckin’ read!”

“We read,” a sardonic voice crackles, telling him Ares Cabin was on scanner duty, he wanted to just about cry at that, but before he gave up all hope, the crackling went on and there was shuffling on the other side.

“Sorry, Ares Cabin bud in, go ahead Searcher,” the voice was unfamiliar to him, and with about a hundred kids at camp, that was unusual, a thought for another time, he figured.

“Thank Zeus,” Jasper breathed, dodging another bust of flames scorching his pants, “Yeah, I’m just over the line with someone undoubtedly demi and there’s a —”

“Fuckin’ HYDRA, Jas!” Clarke shouts, from somewhere off to his left, “When I said I’d teach you the difference between Hercules and Heracles I didn’t mean I’d want to walk you through the dude’s goddamn Labors!”

Jas’s breathless with as he thinks about the sheer absurdity of the situation, Clarke was probably going to die before her Godfather claimed her, he was never going to see Maya again, and he would never fucking know who’s voice was on scanner duty. These thoughts were cut off again by more fire and the radio crackling, he cursed Raven for giving him the faulty radio in such a precarious situation.

“Um… I’m sorry did I hear ‘Hydra,’” the feminine voice on the other end asked, and he knew quite well Hydras weren’t seen in this region, it was part of the reason the camp was founded here, and could only be drawn here by some serious divine activity.

“Actually, I think you heard ‘Fuckin’ Hydra’, and then a lovely lady berating my intelligence,” Jasper said, going for levity.

“Jas! Stop talking with your secret girlfriend and help me make sure I don’t become the less noble version of Joan of Arc,” Clarke says, finding the sword Dr. Forester gifted her for her thirteenth birthday. She’d have to thank her another time Clarke figured, before jumping on Filox and shadow traveling back to the edge of the lake, just far enough from Jasper for him to figure the glow was a trick of the light.

“Not my —”

“Jasper, where are you?!?” The voice on the other end asked, concerned, urgency now lacing her calm voice.

“Oh um… Ver—”

“Coordinates, didn’t you get taught this during the Searcher course?”

“Shit I don’t —”

“44 North, 73 west, that’ll get you in the ballpark, the forest fire should get you the rest of the way,” Clarke shouted over Jasper.

“Well, it seems you may need to take notes from your current charge, Jasper,” another voice shouted over the walkie, Aden, he thought, so Athena’s Cabin, then. Which meant he made a fool of himself with the smartest Cabin as an audience. Fantastic.

“Somethin’ ‘bout studying the difference between Heracles and Hercules was mentioned, too, if I heard the potential camper correctly?” This voice, he knew as Dax, made Jasper want to groan, he wouldn’t hear the end of this.

“There won’t be a new camper if she’s dead,” someone muttered over the line as Clarke crashed into Jasper scrambling to get away from the Hydra’s fire and many heads. Rolling with it, she snatched the radio from Jasper.

“Hey, I’m Clarke, the potential new camper, as you’ve said,” she mutters, taking a pause for breath as she jumps off the dock before it’s set aflame, “and,” pant, “I’m really hoping this is a really shit nightmare,” pant, “but I’m not gonna test that theory,” pant, “so — bloody hell?!? I thought there was only supposed to be one mythical being at a time? Heracles had it easy!” pant, pant, “SO, who would you guys be?” Clarke finishes, jumping back onto Filox to shadow travel back to a bow-wielding Jasper.

There’s a moment of static on the other side before, “We’re in Anthena’s Cabin, Cabin Six, if you make it —”

“A couple of us Ares kids are here, and by the Underworld in your ways, you just might end up one of our bunkmates!” Another cuts an over-excited boy off.

“That’s all fine and well, but there’s still a really large Hydra and an angry Nemean Lion on our end, and given that I don’t possess any mythical demi-whatever powers,” Clarke cuts herself off when she hears laughing on the other end, “I really can’t see anything too funny about learning your friend is a satyr that’s a magnet for really large issues,” Clarke responds, just keeping the cap on her current aggravation.

“Apologies,” an authoritative voice speaks over their chortling camp-mates, “It’s just, given there is not one, but two ‘mythical beings’ as you called them, that have been lured into nowhere Vermont tells us you are definitely a demigod; so you have ‘powers,’ and it isn’t entirely Jasper’s fault; although his failure to get you out of there before the situation… escalated… is something to look into, you may find yourself attracting trouble given you’re now aware of your true parentage,” a girl with a pretty voice said.

“So, what I’ve gotten out of this nice little transmission is a) I’m not my mum’s terrible Uni. decision, b) Dr. Forester’s teachings of mythology weren’t all that mythical, c) there is a camp based all around this fun little premise, d) I’m the one attracting murder-y creatures from ancient folklore, e) Jasper didn’t befriend me just cause I let him cp off my French test, f) we’re truly toast if we stick around, but ideally, we’ll kill these things and get the hell out before more come?” Clarke takes a breath, watching as Jasper finally hits all the mouths of the hydra and the Nemean Lion claws it down before turning straight towards Clarke.  
There’s more rustling on the other side as Clarke and Filox take a breath as Jasper collapses from exhaustion and some of the Hydra’s final fumes, leaving the two alone with a rather hungry looking lion.

“Hello,” an older, male voice, Clarke notes as she and Filox gear up for the second part of what Clarke vaguely figures is an induction, the hydra corpse is off to the side, Clarke’s sword and Jasper’s arrows now dangerously toxic thanks to it, but the voice cuts through Clarke’s mental prep, “My name is Chiron, I’m the activities director of a safe haven known as Camp Polaris, with me is Athena’s  
Cabin members and some of Ares, and apparently Posiden and Hephaestus as well. What is your current situation?”

Clarke grabs Jasper’s bow and arrows as Filos holds the walkie’s button-down, “Funny you should ask, Sir,” the title gets a chuckle from the other campers listening in, “Hydra’s down for the count, all that’s left is a hungry Nemean Lion, for now. Any chance I’ll have backup other than my dog in the coming moments?” Clarke askes, firing a shot at the lion’s maw. It dodges the first one but gets hit on the third as Clarke fires in rapid succession, once again thanking Dr. Forester’s insistence on historical weapon lessons.

“Nevermind, Nemean is done, guess that’s all…” she trails off, hoping someone’s still there.

“Holy Hades, what kinda badass takes down a Hydra and a Nemean Lion with a satyr as the only backup, props to you hot stuff,” a voice shouts, much clearer and very likely from another radio.

“Um, thanks, but you don’t know what I even look like. I could be like, super ugly, you know,” Clarke responds, putting out the fire Filox seems to enjoy playing with before grabbing a stowaway bag, preparing for the trek she’ll likely have to make.

“Nah, I have a feeling you’ll be smokin’ maybe literally considering,” the girl on the other end trails off.

“Sure, but let’s just hope you’re fireproof then,” Clarke shoots back, flirting back to the unknown girl.

“Oh, I call dibs showing Hot Stuff around when she gets here!” The girl yells, to what Clarke assumes are the others listening in.

“Raven…” A new voice comes on, another lower voice, definitely another camp director of some sort.

“Yeah, yeah, oh Hot Stuff, name’s Raven, gotta go before I get more chores than I already got for redecorating Ares Cabin that one time. Also, hot accent, Hot Stuff, girls dig accents you know,” Raven's voice cuts out after that. Leaving Clarke with what she remembers to be Athena and Ares Cabin, members.

“Apologies, once again, Clarke you said it was, yes?”

“Yes Sir, Clarke Griffin,” she responds, pretending she didn’t just get overheard flirting with a girl she doesn’t know.

“Wonderful, I’m Marcus Kane, think of me as a Dean of sorts, Chiron and I work with Dionysus to keep demigods as safe as we can, and we'll be happy to have you. From my understanding, our Searcher, the satyr Jasper is currently unconscious and you’re alone somewhere in Vermont with a Nemean Lion’s coat, teeth, and claws, Hydra venom, and a forest fire surrounding you, correct?”

Clarke detects the incredulity in his voice and doesn't blame the man in the slightest, “Yes, Mister Kane, that sounds about right, although I’ve got my dog with me, so I’m not all alone.”

“Hmmm… Alright, a team should be there within the hour to retrieve you and Jasper, and clean up what’s left, is there any chance those creatures weren’t the last?” Mister Kane asks, a trace of worry coloring his tone.

“That’s a good question, Mister Kane, I’m not versed in these… creatures habits, so I wouldn’t be certain, but I’ll pack some stuff, get ready to leave I guess, and get Jasper somewhere less open.”

“Good thinking, Ms. Griffin, keep the radio around, you’ll get Athena’s Cabin and they’ll direct you if need be, though it sounds like you can hold your own just fine, and please, call me Kane, or Marcus, Mr. Kane’s a bit formal for my job description. Anyway, I’ll be meeting you soon, I’m sure. Best of luck, Gods-speed to you.”

“Thank you, Kane, I suppose I’ll know when that team gets here.”

“Yes, I guess you should know pegasi also exist, although it sounds like you're quite versed in your mythology, so you’ll see coming  
from the south by sky, Camp out.”

“Alright Filox, we’re not dead, we’ve gotten one really cool looking cloak thing, a dagger/sickle claw thing, and a poison-tipped sword and arrows, and once again, I think it’s worth mentioning, we’re not dead.” Clarke says as she picks Jasper up and Filox gets more fish from the lake, apparently already boiled, courtesy of the hydra, she figures.

“Clarke, you should eat, you shadow traveled for the first time,” Filox tells her, dropping a fish at her feet and casting a cautious glance towards a passed out Jasper.

“I know, thanks, do you mind—”

“Already done, everything you’d probably want is in there.” He cut her off with a wolfish smile.

“Including—”

“Your vinyl copy of The Lord of the Rings and your collector’s edition of Candide?” He finishes, smirk firmly in place as she concedes.

“Thanks, Lox,” she says, rewarding him with a gentle pet along his stripe and a few belly rubs.

The duo are interrupted when someone who looks alarmingly like Dr. Forester up-and-appears in front of them, “Hello Clarke, it seems you are well?”

“Dr. Forester?” Clarke asks, unsure of what to make of the past couple hours, but taking the appearance of her first true, stable parental in stride.

“Yes, child, your eyes are not fooling you, and maybe it is a bit of magic,” she pauses, “do you recall what I taught you of the myths, legends, and magics of old?”

“Yes, of course, you were the only one I could ever sit and listen to,” Clarke responds as Filox’s ears perk up and he does a half-bow at her mentor’s feet.

“It’s all true, child. Those tales I taught are what truly happened, sometimes the books and epics get it a bit wrong, but my accounts are true, if only biased.”

This causes Clarke to pause, “Biased?”

“Yes child, always sharp, do you recall Hecate?”

“Of course, Dr. Forester, although you rarely taught about her directly. I always thought the Queen of Magic and Titaness really underrated, though she was smart staying away from the wars.”

“I am her.”

Clarke blanches, “Hecate?”

“Yes, child. I am Hecate and I am the goddess of…” the Dr. trails off, letting Clarke recite it to regain her bearings.

“Hecate, Goddess, sometimes seen as Titaness of Magic, the Mist as you’ve called it, Crossroads, Queen of Witches —”

“Yes, I see you remember well.”

“Wait, so you didn’t name Hecuba ironically?” Clarke can’t help but ask.

“No, but it seems you’ve named Filox just so.” The Titaness notes, quirking her eyebrows pointedly as the hellhound glares at the still unconscious satyr laid out on the porch behind them.

“Filox is a perfect gentleman,” Clarke bristled on his behalf.

“Peace, child, I meant no offense, I’m here to offer my final bit of information to aid you on your journey. Listen well and it will serve you in the coming hours.” At Clake’s nod in recognition and acceptance, the goddess, also known as her mentor, goes on, “Alright child, you know of the tales long ago, but you unaware as to current events, yes?”

“Yes, I guess so,” Clarke answers, absentmindedly petting Filox, who’s now focusing on the goddess as well.

“So, after the wars, Apollo went to Dionysus, the director of the camp, and asked for a safe haven for the surviving demigod children and Dionysus did just that. Founding Camp Polaris and paving the way for the demi-children for years to come. The Cabins, as you’ve heard of, are sorted by your Godparent, as you heard of Athena’s Cabin. Children of Athena are born just as she herself was, of the mind. I think you’ll find yourself to gravitate towards them given your mortal parentage. So forth, there are cabins for all Olympians and other major gods, such as Hades, or the goddesses who may never bear demi-children, such as Artemis, Hestia, and Hera. These cabins are still in use, I have no doubt you’ll be claimed quickly enough, given your pet here.” Dr. Forester smirks and casts a look in Filox’s direction before continuing, “You’ll find Polaris is much better than even our University, you'll be a bit better, and Filox shall be welcome on my wish, for your sake though he may lose some of his cover glimmer, especially once you’re claimed. The camp is large, known to morals as “Delphi’s Strawberry Services” thanks to Dionysus. There’s a training area, you’ll soon learn why your mother and I were so incessant on you learning to fight in many styles as well as involving you even in the sports you didn’t take to, you should not be behind in military studies. So long as nothing has changed in the past century or so, there are around fifteen Cabins, a dining pavilion, archery and training areas, climbing wall, the tournament area, ocean and lake views, a nice forest that’ll remind you of home, and the Head House where the directors stay. There are a couple of caves and a few bunkers the demi-children tend to stay away from, and plenty of shrines and temples throughout. I saw your mother is gone, taken by the hydra slain today. You are the daughter of a god and a legacy, you’ll understand the meaning of that soon, a rare and bold combination. You must be on your way, your scent is now at its peak and it will be a beacon for other monsters. Knight shall take you to the camp’s entrance, but even with my blessing, he may not enter, for he is a bit dark even for glimmer, and you do not know him well enough to grant passage as you can Filox. I have spent too long here in mortal form, I must go now, child. Do well, aim true. We shall speak soon enough.”

“Goodbye, Dr. Forester,” Clarke echoes into the air as a nightmere appears.

“You must be Knight, Knight the Nightmere, Dr. Forester has always been creative, I guess.” The equestrian embodiment of darkness neighs as she grabs Jasper and Filox and shoves the two in the chariot before going to the darkness with a kind smile and a warm hand, and the violence-prone nightmare-maker melts into the girl’s shoulder before Clarke retrieves the reigns and gives Knight a slight flick before she feels icy darkness envelop her for a second, followed by a comforting burn, and then they appear and an old archway with Greek script engraved upon it. Filox haphazardly drags Jasper off the chariot as Clarke bids Knight goodbye, watching as he disappears and only the light is left. It occurs to her radioing Kane would probably be helpful.

“Ummm… Hello? It’s Clarke again, turns out the rescue party won’t be necessary. We’re at the archway currently…” Clarke says into it before a Latina girl with a red jacket and soot on her nose comes out of nowhere.

“Heyyy hot stuff, you live up to your name, I’m the girl from the radio, I’ll take you around and Murphy here can take our resident idiot to Apollo’s center.” Raven greets, before turning to Filox, “You must be the dashing sidekick to hot stuff here, pleasure pup.” Raven says, looking over what she sees as a Doberman with some suspicion. People don’t just appear at their gates without a helping hand from the gods, and having a dog stay along for the ride was pretty out of character, even mans best friend tended to back away at some point.

“That’s Filox, he’s a dear, a little touchy with new people, though.” Clarke said as Filox let out a warning growl that sent a shiver a fear down Raven and Murphy’s spines’.

“Alright, got it, don’t fuck with the pup. Now chica, I get to show you around, Kane’s gonna be impressed you got here when the team sent to retrieve you has barely left the ground. Oh and don’t worry, they probably got the message just at the border, they’ll be back in minutes. Anyway, time for your tour.” Raven announced, walking through the arch and disappearing again, leaving Clarke and Filox no choice but to follow.

Upon entering the woods seem to brighten and the winds become warmer, and Clarke couldn’t shake the feeling she was being watched very closely. While Raven spoke about the history Clarke already knew, Filox and Clarke looked around, taking in their new surroundings as they entered the camp completely. Stopping every now and to point out the different buildings around the settlement. Apparently, it hadn’t changed in the century Hecate was away which Clarke was secretly thankful for, giving the whole thing time to sink in before really having to see it.

Passing the training arena, Raven stopped and hollered at a pair sparing, “Blakes, get ya fine behinds over here to greet hot stuff, Nemean Lion and Hydra slayer!” The two paused, the boy wiped the sweat off his forehead with his shirt after pouring water on his face as the girl got to Clarke first.

“Hey, nice to meet ya, I’m Octavia, daughter of Aphrodite, knucklehead there is my brother, same dad, and same mom apparently. Welcome to Polaris,” Octavia clapped her on the shoulder with a grin as the tall boy approached.

“Bellamy, O’s older brother, son of Aphrodite, always open for a good time, I must say, what about you, Princess?” Bellamy asked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“Name’s Clarke, unclaimed I guess, but I got a dog with me and decidedly not looking for a good time, thanks,” Clarke responded, crossing her arms as Filox sat at her feet, straining to keep his muzzle closed.

“Feisty, I like you more and more as this tour goes on. Maybe you’re fiery enough to be a daughter of Hephaestus, like my fine self,” Raven butt in.

“Nah, you said it yourself, she's some hot stuff, she’s got the makings of a fine daughter of Aphrodite, and Gods, I could use someone new in our Cabin, we’re all starting to get sick of each other debating who’s got mom’s greatest blessing. It’s exhausting, being right.” Octavia groaned the last part with a playful look in her eyes.

“Already trying to lay claim to the newbie, I see,” a girl whose voice Clarke doesn’t recognize calls out.

“Hi, I’m Clarke,” she says, waving awkwardly at the girl with a trident in her hand, “and from the looks of it, you’re a child of Poseidon?”

“Ahh, smart, lived on a lake, though, holding out hope for another daughter to the water, I must say. I’m Luna, and you’re correct, daughter of Poseidon,” Luna smiles before pointing towards a stocky guy with auburn hair and broad shoulders, “gentle giant there is Derrick, both of us have been here since we were thirteen or so, great place. Welcome to it, I guess.” The girl says before clearing out to help her half brother to the infirmary.

Raven weaves in and out of the different areas before taking her to the Head House to meet Kane, Chiron, and Dionysus officially. After, Kane takes over and shows Clarke the rest of Camp Polaris, and goes over rules (there aren’t nearly as many as there probably should be given the amount of superpowered hormonal teens in one area, but she doesn’t mention it.) Clarke is particularly struck by the herd of pegasi and Filox seems content staying at Clarke’s size glaring at anyone he thinks gets too close. Kane comments on it, but before anything else is said, they get interrupted by a horn, signaling dinner at the dining pavilion at the center of camp.

There, Clarke takes an absurd amount of meat, mostly for Filox, throws a potion into the fire, and goes to sit with the now-healed Jasper before getting tugged to Hephaestus’s table by Raven, who introduces her to the Hermes Cabin, where she’ll be staying until she’s claimed; although Clarke has a feeling that won’t be too long, Dr. Forester, or Hecate, Clarke supposes, knows her better than anyone, other than Filox, maybe; so, her mentor won’t make her deal with so many people for too long. Before dinner truly commences, though, a girl from Athena’s table catches her eye, they’re a minty green that Clarke finds enrapturing. They stare at each other before Echo, a Hermes girl, nudges her, jutting her chin towards the growing fire with a trace of a sly smile gracing her lips. Clarke feels caught, glancing towards the daughter of Athena once more before looking towards the fire.

“It’s Hecate,” someone from behind her whispers reverently.  
“Camp hasn’t had a child of Hecate almost since its founding. Truly it was like the goddess fell off the face of the planet for a while. Goddamn, you’re really kind of magical, then I guess.”  
Raven nudges her as Hecate steps out of the fire in mortal form, a hush has fallen over the campers.

“Hello Clarke, I did not think we would see each other so soon,” Hecate smiles as the campers around them have trouble picking their jaws up off the proverbial floor, Godparents don’t talk to their offspring casually, especially not those of such importance. An unwritten rule, the greater power of the Godparent, the less interaction they should have.

“Hey Dr. Forester, or Hecate, I guess. I did make it, thanks for that by the way, also I’m pretty sure you mentioned my father being the Godparent, seeing as I know my mother.” Clarke’s brian halts and Filox nudges her side, “knew her, I guess.”

“Yes, child, I’m here not to claim you, Clarke,” the Goddess directs this outward, towards some very confused camp members, “but this is my show of favor and affiliation, let it be known Clarke Griffin has gained my eternal blessing, the Blessing of the Queen of Magic and the Mist, Titaness of Crossroads and darker forces. My cabin may be graced with the presence of her and her desired company at her discretion,” her mentor ends with a slight nod towards Clarke, Knight and her leaving in a flash of something that can only be described as magic in her wake. An eerie quiet settled as even the directors waited for Clarke or the nightmere to move.

“Nice to meet you, Knight, I guess you’re that horse Doc. Forester went on about before, huh?” Clarke whispered, speaking to darkness like an old friend.  
After a moment more of quiet, campers went back to eating, casting curious glances towards the girl newly blessed by the Goddess of Magic and granted boarding in her cabin, the same one no one’s been able to enter since the end of the last war.

“Quite the show, hot stuff,” Raven jested with a grin, “Do ya think I could get a tour someday? No one’s been permitted to step foot in there, you’ll be the first in Gods-know-how-long, maybe?” The daughter of Hephaestus asked with a shy, curious smile.

“You did show me your cabin, although technically Hecate’s Cabin isn’t mine, I think I'll enjoy your company, so yes,” Clarke answered with a smile, awkward as ever.

“Awesome hot stuff, now you’ve caused quite the stir, let's go greet some people,” Raven says, hopping up and dragging Clarke to what she assumes is Apollo's table, “You like drawing, these guys are all artists in some way or another, you’ll like ‘em.”  
Before Clarke can respond, a boy with dark chocolate eyes and an open smile addresses her, “Hello, Clarke, welcome to Camp Polaris, quite the show you put on, there. I’m Wells, son of Apollo, and it’s nice to meet you.”

They go down the line with introductions, and by the time dinner is over, she’s heard everyone’s name and has a vague idea of what cabins are where. She finds herself gravitating towards a mishmash group of demikids around the fire long after dinner is dispelled and others have retreated to their cabins long before curfew.

“So, did you get all that?” Jasper asks with a boyish smile, arm wrapped around his, apparently very real girlfriend, Maya, a daughter of Demeter.

“I guess yeah, this place is called Camp Polis, it’s a camp for kids who are generally half-god and need to learn how to survive with the additional issues it can bring. There are quests when an Oracle calls for them, cabins based on Godparent, we’re apparently far more durable than others, made for fighting, and some of us have special -kinesis that allows us to have some control over what our Godparent has control of, or much of their blessing, kind of like how Hecate blessed me so maybe I’ll be able to do magic or something, who knows, but yeah, I think I got it all.” Clarke answers, hand going to Filox for support.

“You missed the tournaments and games, and creature-owning as it seems you’ve acquired one,” Raven adds with an easy smile, throwing wood on the fire.

“Yeah, that’s part of the reason everyone’s turned in early, we’ve got a game of capture the flag tomorrow, you may be stuck with Hermes cabin for now, even with Hecate’s blessing, that’s never really happened before. Your God parent may not be too pleased if another God was getting friendly with you, that’ll be interesting.” Octavia notes.

“Capture that flag?”

“Yeah. But demigod style,” Raven grabs something out of her pocket and pushes it, turning it into a broadsword, “don’t worry, there’s never been a casualty in the game that nectar and ambrosia cubes can’t fix. They’ll announce teams tomorrow so we only have a couple of hours to plan and hide our flag. You use what you can to your advantage. Damn Posiden’s kids, always at the stream.”

“You’re telling me, do you know how terrible it is to go one-on-one with two kids of Ares?”

“You know I’m no fighter, I just make a dust bomb or two around our flag to keep it hidden,” Raven says, before motion toward the sword as she pushed the button again with an exaggerated hand motion, “this is just for show, really. A new design I’ve been thinking about making more of, so the armoury is less crowded.”

“Cool, oh and Clarke, you want to be on a team with Posiden or Athena’s kids, the strongest or smartest, whenever they’re put together, the other team knows they’re pretty screwed,” a Hermes girl named Echo butts in.

“Sucks for you guys, satyrs get to watch and get the especially battered ones to Apollo’s infirmary,” Jasper sticks his tongue out as a son of Demeter Clarke knows as Monty throws something at him.

“Yeah, well, sounds like you could’ve used the fighting experience earlier today, you left a newbie in the face of certain death, it’s a miracle Clarke even made it here with your lack of fighting.” Roan, a stocky Hermes kid, retorts before taking a sip of a different bottle that definitely isn’t water.

“I know, I know, she held her own, obviously, she’s kind of a badass,” Jasper says, shaking his head slightly as he winds his arm further around Maya who whispers something comforting in his ear.

“Well I, for one, have no doubt she’ll prove herself,” a flirty Aphrodite’s daughter says in a tone bordering on sinful, playing with her hair slightly as the other winks at Clarke. Niylah, she’s pretty sure, or maybe Costia — they’ve both flirted incessantly since Clarke and Raven approached the night-before party.

Before Clarke can even fathom a response, Raven speaks up, words slightly slurred as she leans heavily on Clarke, lazily wrapping an arm around her, “Alright, Flirty McFlirtster, didn’t ya break-with Grumpy like just last season?” Raven asks accusingly, directing the question at Costia — yeah, the darker-skinned girl that winked at her had definitely said her name was Costia.

“Who’s ‘Grumpy’?” Clarke can’t help but ask, as she wrapped an arm around a very, very drunk Raven. Clarke couldn’t remember anyone who’d fit the description, and she hasn’t met anyone particularly grumpy other than a Hermes guy Murphy, and he disappeared with Emori, a Hephaestus girl, a half-hour ago looking pretty smug.

“Lexa Woods, Athena’s Cabin, sorry for the poor first impression of camp on her behalf, by that way,” Niylah snarked.

“She’s my ex, a stick permanently stuck up her ass, really never wanted to have any fun. I swear they lose one of their cabin counselors and she gets a promotion, stick get shoved higher and then that’s all she fucking is, training and counseling there’s like of four of them, some of the camp’s best fighters, no less, the fuck they need counseling on? Oh, don’t even get me going on her accusing me of cheating or some shit based on her insecurities, trusting a noisy Ares girl over me. More work than she was worth, to begin with, I’m long over that, sworn away them pretentious Athen kids though, not worth the energy, honestly” Costia finishes, taking a swig of whatever’s in the bottle they’ve been passing back and forth before motioning for Clarke to have some, only taking another after Clarke declines with a gentle shake of her head.

“Costia Carter, she’s a bit of a spitfire as you’ve probably noticed. Good person though, I swear, but Woods has always been a good way to fire her up since it was Woods who dumped her and all, she’s real sweet normally though,” Maya quietly fed an exceedingly grateful Clarke information into her ear.

Clarke nodded appreciatively at the girl before lifting herself off the log her and Raven shared, “Alright. Anyway, it’s been a long day, Filox and I are going to turn in,” she said watching Raven get escorted back to her cabin by her cabin counselor, Sinclair, and desperately trying to find a way to get away from the current situation without getting plastered, muttering something about feeding Filox, and getting him situated, a lifesaver he truly was.

There was a chorus of “See you” and “Sleep wells” as she made her way in the general direction of where she thought she was supposed to be going, pretending to know exactly where her newly-assigned cabin was so she would be left alone, letting her feet carry her towards the woods. Hecate was right about the woods, they were like home, causing her to recall some of the time she and Dr. Forester, or Hecate, spent together. Stargazing and storytelling, wise at almost motherly, and Clarke huddled up against her as she listened on intently. Now, she sat on a boulder with Filox as her quiet companion, staring out into the night and listening to the whispers of wind as they wrapped themselves around the trees.

“You’re a mystery, magic-blessed,” a voice from somewhere behind her said, startling Clarke.

“Pardon?” Clarke asked, petting Filox to calm him.

Ignoring the hound the voice continued, “You are shrouded in mystery that is other than Hecate’s magic, and you are much too peaceful for one blessed by just the uncertainty as Hecate holds.”

“Why do you say that?” Clarke questions, turning to see what she assumes is a nymph gliding on the wind a few paces from where they currently sat.

“You do not smell of death, though blessed by one who resides in the Underworld, nor do you smell of salt or Earth, and you certainly do not smell of the sky, and you are far too awkward to be a child of Hermes.”

“Hey, I’m not terrible!” Clarke says, not caring if she sounded like a petulant child, no one else was around, anyway.

“You speak to nymphs, and they speak to you, then, that is perhaps why,” the nymph shares.

“You’re the only nymph I’ve ever spoken to.”

“No, you have spoken to many nymphs, many, as your smell is muddled by theirs. Partially covering the scent that makes you a target,” the nymph placates a concerned dually Clarke, “do not fear, having your scent covered by nymphs shows you may be spoken to, that you have proven yourself. We make good company and offer advice when we see fit, perhaps you remember those spoken to that way; now, someone is coming, children of Poseidon and Athena. We shall talk soon, child of mystery, I am Geen,” the nymph nodded at the now tense Filox and offered a rabbit, which the hound took less warily as Geen dispelled with a gust of wind.

“Hey, newbie, you lost?” Someone whose name she cannot recall asks.

“No, just wanted to settle in, I guess, Lox here was getting antsy, I’m Clarke,” she greets while waving towards the girl with dirty blonde hair and wary eyes.

“What, didn’t your new friends show where to go?” She asks with more than a hint of attitude.

“Hey, she’s new, be nice,” Luna chides the blonde before addressing Clarke, “Anya’s from Athena’s Cabin, they’ve got a little bad blood with some of the Aphrodite barbies you were talking with earlier,” Anya huffs, cutting her off as Clarke takes in the girl with mint green eyes, letting their eyes lock again before the girl tears her gaze away to nudge her cabin-mate, Clarke assumes, “Oh and that’s Lexa, she’s the one who fielded your call originally,” Luna adds.

Clarke nods, waving awkwardly as the other two just stand there and examine their interaction, watching the exchange with poorly hidden smiles, “Hi,” she says lamely, after a beat too long.

“Hi,” the girl responds, and Clarke is still stunned by how her voice sounds even better in person as another voice spans the woods.

“Alrighty, then, you two, Hecate’s cabin is just along the shoreline, next to our cabin, we’ll take you,” Derrick says as Luna nudges Lexa towards her cabin-mate none too gently.

“See at breakfast, oh, and may the best team win,” Luna calls out to the retreating daughters of Athena.

“You mean to let Athena’s cabin win, then?” Anya asks the frizzy-haired girl.

“You wish,” the children of Poseidon answer as they lead Clarke to her new residence.

Clarke doesn’t take much notice of the shifting furniture or the rapidly changing wall color as she and Filox crash as soon as they get situated in bed, sleep claiming her far too quickly for her to think on the meaning of all that has happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, again. Hope this was decent enough. Feel free to comment; kudos would be kinda cool, too (just saying.)  
> Let me know what you guys think and if this should continue. Thanks for reading!


	3. Let the Games Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capture the flag, anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go?

Clarke’s wake up call comes in the form of a slobbery tongue, much like the day before, and for a moment Clarke pretends the dog she found was a disguised hellhound and the divine camp she’s in doesn’t exist, but once the moment passes she gets up and finds a large bag of “Hellhound’s Kibble” on the newly formed island countertop which she gives to Filox before getting dressed in clothes that seemed to find their way into a bureau that wasn’t there last night. 

Now donning the unofficial camp uniform, she leaves Filox to rest in the cabin as she makes her way towards the training area, it doesn’t seem like anyone is up just yet, but she corrects that when she notices what seems to be a bout between two of Athena’s kids, Aden and Indra if Clarke remembers correctly. Lexa and Anya seem to be going over forms themselves as the horn for breakfast blows not long after, and Lexa’s eyes find Clarke’s once again. Then Raven, her self-proclaimed guide, trips out of her cabin and stumbles towards Clarke with what looks to be one hell of a hangover. Anya smirks at her, and Raven flips her off before throwing herself over Clarke with a groan. 

Athena’s cabin puts away their weapons and makes their way towards the two, Anya’s wearing the grin of a Cheshire cat and Aden looks at Clarke in awe. Anya busies herself making fun of Raven as Clarke and Aden somehow get on the topic of the Tolkien, and the other two of their cabin look on in mild amusement in Indra’s case and curiosity in Lexas. Once they arrive at the dining hall, Anya throws an ambrosia cube at a disgruntled Raven, who’d been begging for one for the majority of the walk. 

Aden and Clarke have moved on to _Harry Potter_ by the time they get their food, and Clarke’s become pretty certain Anya and Raven are more than friends. She’s about to ask Aden about it after throwing a couple of pieces of sausage into the fire, which jumps along with it. 

“I think your Godparent might enjoy screwing with you, personally. Not even Hermes takes the time to mess with his kids like that,” Anya notes sardonically as some of the kids regain their bearings after jumping out of the fire’s way. 

“Either way, they definitely want you to know you’ll be claimed soon,” Lexa tells her with a cordial smile 

They’re almost done eating when the first of Aphrodite’s Cabin shows up, and Athena’s kids all let out a sigh of some sort as if steeling themselves for what’s to come next. Aden loses his dimpled smile, Lexa’s warm mint-colored eyes turn cold, Indra scowl gets more prominent, and Anya looks about ready for a brawl.

“Oh, sometimes I wonder if Athena just took some of Ares kids off his hands by how irritable you lot are,” Costia says as she approaches, a sway in her hips as she stares down Lexa, “Why so tense, love?”

“Leave her alone,” Aden bites, looking less like his puppy-self. 

“Aden, dearie, I don’t think we’ve properly talked since Gods-know-when, you look like you’ve grown,” Costia goes to ruffle his hair, eyes flashing when he scoots closer into Clarke, away from the offending hand. 

“What is it, Costia?” Lexa asks, staring at who is apparently her ex-girlfriend down.

“Why can’t I just make conversation with your cabin-mates, surely it isn’t against the rules, besides I wanted to make sure you haven’t ruined Clarke with your nerd talk,” she answers faux-sweetly. 

“Nerd talk?” Raven asks, confused, and entirely unaware of the level of tension truly at play. 

“Oh Raven,” Costia laughs in playful exaggeration, “you still look a little out of it, Wick should be back from the infirmary with another ambrosia cube for you, don’t worry about it.” 

“You’re doing this world a great service, I’m gonna hunt down Wick, catch in a bit guys!” Raven shoots out of her seat to just about attack Wick on the other side of the hall. 

“Anyway, come on Clarke, leave the pretentious freaks alone, they probably don’t want you to hear anyway,” Costia finishes, waving her hand for the rest of her cabin to come over, causing an even larger groan to fall from Anya’s mouth. Clarke’s mildly offended on their behalf, and nearly snorts at the word “pretentious,” but she figures it's a bit early in her stay to make enemies, and she likes the Blakes and Niylah, truly, so she goes for what she’d call levity. 

“Huh, you know, I actually spent an awful lot of my formative years bouncing between England's most prestigious Uni’s and the bloody accent sticks even when I’m paying enough attention to?” She slips into her natural accent, “Honestly, if anyone seems to be a pretentious freak, it’s likely to be the newbie with the thick accent form a place demigods aren’t supposed to be from, who’s obtained the blessing from a thought-to-be-lost goddess she had as a mentor, and a behemoth of a dog as a best friend,” Clarke ends, blowing her little whistle just to prove her point. Lexa and Indra are hiding their smiles as the Doberman appears out of thin air and plants a large wet kiss on Clarke’s face, looking at Costia with a challenge in his eyes, Anya’s not trying to hide her grin, and Aden’s wheezing while Clarke shoots Filox a look as if to say _really_. 

_You called, he_ responds, apparently, the others can’t understand him, she notes, she hums in agreement, better not be seen talking with a dog after he magically appears.

“Haha, I think you’re pretentiousness is endearing then,” Costia tries. 

“I’m not sure pretentious and endearing go together, but thanks, I guess,” Clarke smiles before turning her attention to Filox and Costia retreats. 

“Well Blondie, you just won some _major_ brownie points there,” Anya says with a smirk, knowing from the quick-spread stories to _not_ try and touch the dog.

“What’s his name anyway? All I’ve heard is that he’s scary when he growls and doesn’t like people getting close, but nothing about who he actually is,” Aden asks, looking at Filox with a curiosity which makes Clarke smile, no one’s asked that, after flinching away.

“His names Filox, short for —” 

“Filoxenia?” Lexa finishes with a ghost of a smile on her face, the real amusement alight, and dancing in her eyes. 

“Yes ma'am” Clarke grins as Filox puffs out his chest. 

“Ironic,” Anya notes, “I like it.”

“It’s not _totally_ ironic…” Clarke trails off.

“He’s growled at everyone and caused at least three campers to wet themselves,” Lexa says dryly, “clearly perfectly hospitable.” Filox scrunches up his nose at that but doesn’t growl, and Lexa looks Clarke’s way as if to say _see_. 

“Maybe the _tiniest_ bit ironic, but he really is sweet once he likes you,” Clarke defends as she leans into him, he’s grown again, and his head is just above her when they sit, now, making it all the more comical, Athena’s table smiles a little bit at the dog, perhaps they had something in common. 

“Only the _tiniest_ bit, of course,” Lexa teases again, making her half-siblings smile, Lexa hadn’t joked around much since the incident, especially not with people outside their cabin and seeing the spark in her eyes once more was something of a relief, and with that, it seemed, Clarke had passed a test she didn’t know she was taking. 

“No creature can whine about the ambiguous ending of _A Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy_ and not be a perfect gentleman,” Clarke pronounced as Filox places his head over hers. 

“RiGhT?!?” Aden exclaimed, looking at the dog with a new respect in his eyes as Anya rolled hers. 

“My question is: What is really him that was peeved by the end of such a classic,” Lexa asked, with a quirk and an eyebrow as she popped a grape into her mouth. 

“It being a classic does _not_ give it the excuse to have such an anticlimactic end, seriously it shouldn’t be a classic with an ending as bland celery,” Clarke defends, with Aden’s great support.

“Children, please, discuss the merits of Douglas Adams’ work _after_ this week's Capture The Flag,” Indra cuts in with an undertone of amusement. 

With that, Chiron rings the gong to get the attention of the campers, giving them a moment to quiet before he begins, “Alright campers, time for this week's alliances to be announced!” At this, the campers all holler and clap as eight flags are brought out, four on one side, four on the other, so it begins: 

###  Green: 

_Athena_  
_Hephaestus_   
_Aphrodite_   
_Hermes_ 


###  Blue: 

_Ares  
Poseidon  
Apollo   
Demeter_ 


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos would be appreciated <3  
> Also, I guess I shouldn't have explained that name thing earlier, I kinda forgot I explain it in the work... whatever... I'll deal with it another time... Hope you enjoyed it, though!


	4. A Playbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the games begin, oh and... "May the odds be _ever_ in your favor."  
>  (For the other nerds out there...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I was going to do the official unveiling/'claiming' this chapter or the next... you'll see... 
> 
> Enjoy...

“Gather your teams and prepare for the games, late lunch today, the games will begin at 10, best of luck,” he finishes as the blank flags change color to that of the Gods insignia, and the teams naturally divide themselves, looking over their team for the games. 

“Shit, we’re with _Aphrodite’s_ Cabin,” Anya bellows as Costia winks, and Niylah saunters over to Clarke. 

“Hey Clarke, are you ready for the game? I’ll be sure to be around to show you the ropes, if you need,” Niylah offers, seeming genuine enough, but before Clarke can respond, Raven jumps onto Clarke’s back with a joyful holler. 

“Holly Hades, we’re gonna crush this, we got the brains, beauty, and the wild card with us!” 

“You bet you’re fine-ass we do,” Octavia shouts as the group makes their way towards a training area to plan their attack and defense. 

“Okay, okay, children, settle down,” Indra tries.

“Who put you in charge?” Costia shoots back, earning murmurs of agreement from her cabinmates.

Before the Athena and Aphrodite Cabins start fighting amongst themselves, Sinclair, son of Hephaestus cuts in. 

“Please, no inter-cabin squabbles, we don’t have the time for this, this team here has got to get along for the next couple hours; then you can go back to being at each other's throats,” Sinclair shoots a pointed look at Costia and Lexa, the respective cabin counselors before continuing, “Hephaestus Cabin has a few feather and dust bombs laying around, there could be used on the defense. Anyone else got anything?” Sinclair asks before speaking directly to Clarke, “I didn’t meet you, yesterday, I’m cabin counselor for Hephaestus’s Cabin, I’ve heard a bit about you from the grapevine and that,” he points to Raven, “nut other there. Blessed by Hecate, and scary dog girl, call me Sinclair, or just Sinc,” he says, offering a smile. 

“Clarke, a pleasure to meet you,” she answers with, yet another, an awkward nod that has both Athena and Aphrodite cabin members smiling, “Why do I feel like a piece of meat for Athena and Aphrodite Cabins’ are fighting over?” Clarke harshly whispers to Raven, hoping not to be overheard as Roan, Hermes counselor, talks.

“That’s because you are,” Raven answers with a sly smile, bumping their shoulders together. 

“But why?” 

“Honestly, I’m not sure of the whole story or anything, but I know their two cabins were kind of close when Costia and Lexa were an item, then there was a quest, Costia and I think, Ontari, Ares by the way, Gustus, Lexa, and Anya. A huge quest, a good bit of Athena’s Cabin really —” 

“Have I not met the whole of Athena’s Cabin?” 

“No, you have, Gustus died on that mission, Costia was supposedly caught cheating with some dude from the motel, Ontari told Lexa, nearly got an arrow to the eye for it, I’m sure. But, Lexa walked in. I think that was after Gustus died, but it’s not talked about much anymore. Supposedly Costia could’ve saved him, but didn’t, and that’s where all the bad blood comes from, I think unless something else has happened.” Raven concludes. 

“Spreading rumors?” Anya sneaks upon them with an accusing glare at Raven, the others had started to break off to prepare, leaving the duo off to the side of the area, Filox just the treeline.

“Nah, trying to explain the intricacies of camp to Hot Stuff,” Raven says, throwing an arm around Clarke’s shoulders. 

“Don’t lie.” 

“I’m not lying,” Raven retorts, wincing when she realizes how juvenile it sounds. 

“Really, you being anything other than blunt doesn’t suit you.” 

“What if I’m exploring a new avenue?” 

“Really?” Anya asks, crossing her arms as her cabinmates close in. 

“Totally.” 

“Whatever,” Anya then looks to Clarke, “Don’t believe everything you hear, some sources aren’t all that _reliable._ ” 

“He—”

“See ya Reyes” Anya cuts her off before stalking away, meeting Lexa and Indra by the sparring pit. 

Raven and Clarke watch them go before they look at each other for a second, realizing Clarke technically _hasn’t_ picked up a weapon, yet. Before they can do anything, though Cosita, Niylah, and Octavia show up, sweeping Clarke away, Raven watches her go with a near-evil smile. The Aphrodite trio plus Clarke make their way to the ring right next to the Athena kids. Costia smirks as she watches Anya and Lexa dance around each other.

“Come on, it’s sword fighting, not the tango!” Costia yells to them. 

“Couldn’t you just leave us alone?” Aden asks, with stormy eyes and pursed lips.

“Okay, O, you wanna give me a go?” Clarke cuts in, hoping to end this exchange before it truly starts. 

“Absolutely, Princess, I’m the best in my cabin, let’s see what you got,” the brunette girl says, brandishing her broadsword and stepping into the ring. 

“Oh this should be good,” Costia murmurs, now standing next to Aden as he finds himself reluctantly agreeing. He didn’t mind Octavia, she undoubtedly Aphrodite Cabin’s greatest swordsman and one of the few that his cabin could tolerate. He knew her to have the temper and prowess of one from Ares Cabin, and she’s bested him more than once.

Clarke circles Octavia just as Lexa and Anya did each other, but Octavia seems quite impatient, Clarke notes this as she dodges a strong strike. Clarke never liked broadswords, found them cumbersome, her own sword is the one Dr. Forester gave her. She doesn’t have time to question how it made it into her hands as the parries another strike, spinning away. Clarke registers that more people have come to watch, and she feels the heavy stares on her, reminding her of Mr. Lestrade and his academy teachings, just like old times; so she lets her muscle memory take over and has Octavia on the ground moments later. 

“Not bad, Blondie, I’m impressed,” Octavia says, grabbing Clarke’s hand to help herself up, “Obviously wasn’t your first time in a ring, where’d the sword come from, anyway?” 

“First time in a ring, but not bout, and no idea about the sword, it was just kinda… here,” Clarke answers, looking at her own sword with no small amount of wonder.

“Not bad for a wildcard,” Anya says, stepping into the ring next, “sometime after this game you wanna have a run for your money?” 

“Absolutely,” Clarke responds with a smile as Filox snorts from the treeline, finding he doesn’t enjoy watching his master get batted around. 

“You did really good,” Aden announces, rushing up to high five her. Costia appraises her with her eyes, makes her feel dirty before all is interrupted by the horn signaling the campers to gather and the end of the ‘hiding period’ for the flag’s defenders. 

While the teams redivide, Lexa divides the cabins on offense and defense: “Athena, Hermes, and Aphrodite on offense, Hephaestus as our guard,” she yells, “Any objections?” She asks, pointedly looking at Costia. When the question is met with silence, they continue through the woods, spreading themselves out on their side of the stream. Luna and Derrick positioned closest to the water, understandably so. There’s a lull, and in it, Clarke figures it’s a great time to bring up the slight detail about the ability that kept her alive. 

Approaching Lexa, who seems to have expected Clarke, looks over as Clarke brings up the slight issue that tips the scales largely in their favor, “So…” she trails off, not sure how to start such a conversation. 

“So…” Lexa echos, eyebrow quirked, Clarke can feel Anya and Aden’s gaze on them and wills herself to stay put, leaning on the tree just to the right of Lexa. 

“Um…” 

“Yes, Clarke?” Lexa asks, a hit of humor in her eyes - eyes that remind you of the fields of home. 

“You remember that thing with fire last night?” Clarke asks, kicking herself for how Godsdamn _awkward_ she is, _of course, she remembers_ she hears Filox murmur standing guard in between just behind Clarke. 

“Kind of hard to forget the seemingly lost Goddess walk out of a flame in mortal form and talk with someone who isn’t her kid so casually, let’s say you made an _impression_ ,” Lexa says, stressing the word while turning to face Clarke more fully, “What about it?” 

“Well…” Clarke trails off again hoping the mind of a daughter of Athena can put it into words since Clarke doesn’t know how to. 

It seems to click just a moment later, “You can _shadow travel,_ ” Lexa breaths with a disbelieving huff, and the smile lighting up her eyes makes Clarke positively question gravity for a beat too long. 

Rubbing her neck bashfully she nods, “Yeah… but do I use it?” Clarke asks, looking back at Filox so the Lexas’ eyes aren’t boring into her own with an intensity Clarke can’t deal with while attempting to function properly. 

This question makes Lexa smile again, just a little quirk of the lips, not that Clarke’s looking, “I’ve never met a demigod with such ability bestowed upon them, and questions whether or not to use it, this should be good,” Lexa mutters to herself, Clarke just barely hearing over the horn now blowing, “I just want to see Luna’s face when you do it,” Lexa adds with a devious grin and Clarke’s off in a shroud of darkness, searching for a bright blue flag. The fighting lasts less than three minutes before a second horn is blown, Clarke appears with windswept hair and a bright blue flag in hand, back on their side of the line. The other campers, save Lexa, look around in confusion. 

“The fuck?” Luna and Derrick say at the same time, jaws open as Clarke throws the flag up in the air, Filox has since gone off in search of a snack, leaving Clarke alone in the spotlight. There’s another moment of stillness until Clarke hands the flag to Chiron with a cheeky smile at Luna. Lexa hides a laugh as a little storm cloud forms over Clarke’s head, a torrent of water quickly following. 

“Really?” Clarke asks as Luna crosses her arms and lifts the corner of her mouth just slightly. 

“Really,” a storm cloud forms over Lexa’s head as well, much to her dismay, “Was this what you two were plotting at the beginning?” Luna asks, before tacking on, “Cause I thought you two were just flirting or something.” This makes Lexa blush and her eyes focus intently on the far bank, giving the rest of their teammates time to gather around the bank to watch the exchange. In favor of answering, Lexa all but shoves Luna into the river, which marks the first torrent of rain from the mini-storm above Lexa’s head. While Luna redirects the water to dry herself, she ceases the rainy assault on the two, taking the chance to lean into Lexa and slyly comment, “There, all dry, if your wet later tonight, it won’t be my fault,” Luna says, whacking Lexa on the back. 

Lexa’s cheeks look almost sunburnt as Clarke approaches again, with Anya, Raven, and Chiron in tow, “What was that?” Clarke askes, blissfully ignorant to the adolescent boy side of Luna she’s yet to meet, unfortunately for Lexa, the others present know it quite well. Even Chiron averts his gaze, and for Lexa’s benefit or his own, she cannot say. 

“Well, Clarkey, who much did they teach ya about the birds—” Raven starts.

“Enough,” Lexa cuts off glaring at the devious pair, silently begging Chiron to announce the winner and let them go off to their early dinner. 

Mercifully, he does, “Alright, congratulations to the Green Team, you have the first pick of chores until next game,” there are groans from the opposing team as Chiron goes on, “Now off to dinner with you, in cabins by midnight, dismissed,” leaving the campers to loiter as he gallops away, Lexa finds herself jealous. 

“Okay, so the birds and—” Raven continues once Chiron is out of sight.

“Raven,” Lexa warns. 

“Lexa,” it’s Anya who says this, earning a hard glare. 

“Anya, no,” she says. 

“Anya, yes,” she and Raven cheer at the same time, Raven winking at her as their eyes meet. 

“Fine, but start with the tension with you two, why don't you?” Lexa asks as Clarke’s eyes bounce between the three as if watching a tennis match, and Luna’s eyes alight with a sparkle spelling out trouble. Lexa’s statement, however, gets Clarke to pause. In all her social ineptitude, even she’s caught sight of this. 

“So I wasn’t wrong?” Clarke asks the group still standing on the sandy bank of the stream they’ve taken to congregating around. 

“Wrong about what?” Aden asks. 

“Those two, Anya and—”

“You notice _that,_ but you totally miss the huge-ass turf war over you?” Luna asks as Derrick coughs to cover a laugh at his sister's tone and the innocent ignorance of his new friend and campmate. 

“This should be good because it’s becoming exceedingly clear she’s not Aphrodite _or_ Athena’s kid,” Raven mutters. 

“I feel like that was a slight at both my intellect and appearance,” Clarke says, eyebrows drawn together in a way that makes Lexa smile, consequently causing her to miss the hand moving towards her, again. 

“ _Anya_ ,” Lexa groans, coughing slightly as the elder girl's hand knocks the wind out of her, “you little shit.” 

“ _Lexa,_ ” Anya echoes, “you useless lesbian,” causing the whole of Athena’s Cabin and some of the crowd to crack up laughing as Clarke’s eyebrows furrow further before Raven speaks again, pushing her shoulder none too gently before slowly directing the crowd toward the dining hall. 

“No, Hot Stuff, no passes at you, you’re a smokin’ hot nerd,” Raven jests, “Just your utter lack of self-awareness and outstanding, and occasionally endearing, ignorance to this thing known as _desire_ ,” Raven adds, waggling her eyebrows for effect. 

“Hey, I resent that!” Clarke shoves back. 

“She’s not wrong,” Niylah mutters from somewhere off to their left, causing Anya to burst. 

“Do you know how much it physically _pains_ me to agree with her, with _both_ of them?” Anya asks, “Because it does, it just isn’t right, but Blondie, you’ve been the center of attention since you arrived in a chariot of fuckin’ _magic_ and you go on with some sleek-ass mutt and make it so _incredibly_ unclear who the fuck you could be interested in,” Anya takes a breath, dragging Clarke and Raven in the direction of the dining hall, knowing the others will follow, if only to hear what’s being said; besides, she can’t be the only one who’s hungry, damnit.“Don’t get me wrong, got nothing wrong with ace’s, the only boyfriend I ever had _was_ asexual, but I have a sneaking suspicion you _aren’t_ . You just have the relationship skills of Hades, and do you _know_ how he came about his first and only love affair, and wife?” She asked rhetorically, cutting Clarke before she could voice a sound, “He stared at her longingly until he and Hecate decided _kidnapping_ her was the best way to get her to fall in love.” 

“We just want to ensure you are more versed in romance than that,” Luna cuts in from Anya’s triad helpfully as the two waring cabins find themselves unusually fascinated by the scenery of the path to the hall.

Clarke nods once, decidedly, and with a bit of acceptance, “It was Hecate who did the kidnapping, actually; Dr. Forester, or Hecate herself I guess, was quite proud of that feat. It was one of the few times she really spoke of her… self” Clarke states, trying to get rid of the awkwardness thickening the air, “and what's wrong with monogamy? Personally, I think Hera would’ve been happier married to Hades, especially if she was looking for fidelity, imagine how many fewer tales and _Gods_ there’d be if she _did_ ,” Clarke ponders aloud, drawing a huff from Derrick, walking as Luna’s shadow, listening to the conversation, the girl had a point. 

“Alright, alright, we’re already going to be the last to arrive, rethinking our existence can happen another time. I’m hungry, anyone else?” He speaks up, before breaking away and making his way toward the buffet-style foods left out. Grabbing a plate to fill he fills it quickly, only to stop to toss some into the fire that burned in the middle of the dining area. The others follow, offering a food sacrifice to their godly parents and speaking to them briefly before heading towards a bench to eat. 

When it comes to Clarke, the din quiets, last night’s appearance still fresh in their minds, “Hey Dad, whoever you are, I hope you’re happy wherever you are,” she pauses, “Oh and this is on Filox’s behalf, to Cerberus. I appreciate him, although I can’t help but be a little surprised Hades gave someone as precious as him up,” Clarke throws in a hunk of meat and pets Filox’s stripe before going to turn away. Before she can, however, the fire grows and starts to turn green.

“Fuckin’ Hades!” the decidedly _not_ fireproof members of the crowd scramble away as people watch before the fire turns back to its normal color; as the crowd waits in anticipation Clarke scans the crowd, finding Lexa and her cabinmates intermingling with Raven’s, or Sinclairs, really, which makes her smile before her gaze locks with Lexa’s. 

Her attention is redirected when the ground starts to shake, and fissures appear, there are some colorful words thrown about as skeleton warriors climb out, dropping to a knee and bowing their head to Clarke. It’s then that the glimmer on Filox wears off to show him in all of his true, hellhound glory beady red eyes akin to the magma of the underworld itself. The flags nearby turn black, the symbol of the Helm of Darkness replacing the symbols of the other deities. The ground stops shaking shortly after, and all present join to undead kneeling to a rather baffled Clarke, who now has a black Helm of Darkness symbol floating above her. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & Kudos would be appreciated :)  
> *Also, please ignore grammatical errors for the time being, cause editing is time-consuming and makes me question why I write at all...


	5. A Sweet Little Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Chiron bows his head and Clarke shuffles as he roars into the night, “The bloodline is determined. Hades — The Silent One, God of Riches, and Death. Hail Clarke Griffin, daughter of the Underworld’s Lord.” 

The rest of the evening Clarke spends in a sort of wonderment, some are wary of her, especially the younger kids. Before long, the undead return to where they came from, leaving the blonde with a ring darker than a nightmere on her right ring finger and the hologram symbol to the Helm of Darkness above her. Once the undead leave, Clarke scans the crowd who are all not-so-subtly staring at her head, she’s starting to see things, now. Life forces, she figures, an issue for another time as Clarke’s never been one for the spotlight, so she leaves, or more accurately, shadow travels out of there faster than the Fates. 

Her first stop is Cabin 20, her current residence, then to 13, Hades Cabin of pure obsidian. She finds it quickly, given the Greek Fire torches and pure black obsidian, lacking windows. She enters without much thought, casing her eyes at the drakon skull adorning the door, before continuing in. The cabin’s interior is just as bleak at the exterior and makes Clarke sigh. Filox, however, seems to take to the new cabin rather well, fashioning himself a bed out of a flowing stream of lava. The gems and jewels of the cabin are plentiful, and there’s a fountain of drachmas in the center as weapons adorn the sleek black walls in place of pictures or windows. However, the only actual bed seems to be reminiscent of a coffin, but upon her approach, the literal coffin opens to reveal a note: 

_ “Clarke,  _

_ I do hope my claiming was frivolous enough for Dionysus to figure your origins, I can only imagine his face announcing you my child. He is likely cursing the very curse placed upon him, turning his wine into water; perhaps I’d pity him if I knew not of his life long before, sobriety for the God of Wine. What a tale, but do forth, I shall bear no other demi-children, you are first, and the last. Hold no fear of your step-mother; though, she is placated with your name being that of her choosing and the knowledge you are the daughter of, too, a Legacy: Abigail Griffin — your mother, my only stray from my Queen, a Legacy of Apollo, and a particularly sharp mind. It seems you hold much of your mother about you; thus, much of my nephew is in your being. For that, I am thankful. Being a daughter of the ruler of those dead is rather morbid, I’m aware. But Clarke, you are not. Your hair light, the color of the sun, and your eyes a blue to rival my brother’s, you are everything I may never be, with every bit of my power a half-god could hold. You are blessed by Apollo, I’m certain, heavily if only to cover my darkness that would otherwise shroud you. His light, a gift to your mother, perhaps — one does not question something so honestly in their favor. I am uncertain of the beginnings of your mother’s own mother, likely a demigod as well if by the magnet of trouble you seem to be. I expect nothing lesser of a child in my likeness for that is where we share similarities.  _

_ Onward once more, child, you have grown under the tutelage of Hecate, the too-humble Titaness who has gained the friendship and favor of the sea and sky, while residing even beneath the ground, welcome in all realms. The last revered Titan, the only challenger to my brother’s throne upon Olympus, but shall never, swore on Styx of it, and chose to live away from the favored resting place of Gods. Hecate, the mysterious and wondrous, mystifying magic borne by beauty and deceit. Your good Dr. Forester, she’s told me, hidden away in lands our realms leave to other powers in our steed. She confirmed your continued existence until just before you returned to the heart of our lands. She speaks of you fondly, her blessing is great, I can only imagine the formative years you spent with her, unaware of the magnitude of her teachings. Hecate’s favor sits upon you as a crown and perhaps it is wrong of me to say, but you have done quite well in past lives, and it seems the Fates have blessed you once again, or are simply making up for your parentage, or lack thereof as the Goddess of what’s unknown has become your constant. You may find yourself with greater power now you are entirely aware of your bloodlines and blessings, do well to remember you are still a mortal being on your journeys. You present yourself with a triad of powerful influences, that of an elusive Titaness of magic, traveler through all that is unknown; a dashing healer who aims true; and the surly Lord of the Dead, King of the Dark Realm.  _

_ Such titles you may be bestowed, do not worry yourself living up to them, that will come in due time, I have no doubt. The ring and the whistle a bit of aid along the way. As you will deduce, the ring may become a sword spun off one way, bident another. Although you will notice its pure darkness, and so I must mention Stygian Iron Ore is not recommended in training but do feel free to play around with it, I’m Chiron will quite enjoy the show. I may fashion you a Helm of Darkness when seen fit, but I feel Apollo may be working on something far lighter, he quite likes to irk me and is not above bridging a cyclops or two to do so. As it pains me, I would never have seen myself working so cordially with such a God as he, but you seem to follow Hecate’s ways of blending the realms with ease. Hecate’s own aids you have already learned well, from my understanding. Those scriptures you read as a child? Hecate made the room in which you read them in, a practicing medium in which she could see the actual effect without destruction, I am certain she has grimoires in places a mind as yours would look.  _

_ In the way of decor and hiding places, I am aware redecorating is in order. I believe skeleton workers made your cabin shortly after the founding of Polaris when war was all that was upon our minds, you are too much like your mother to find yourself in the coffin I’m sure my workers fashioned you. I will hold no dissent if you lodge in your Dr. Forester’s Cabin once more, her familiarity niceties allotted to few. I hope your hound serves you as Cerberus has served me, Hecate has mentioned your desire for a companion, so see him and think of me, if only to make yourself familiar. No matter, take your time, child, few do, and find themselves rushing through life, landing in Asphodel. You are more, my child. The abilities you find yourself with will likely startle in the beginning, trust your instincts as they will be your guide, and do feel free to visit. Do well, aim true.  _

_ Your Father, _

_ The Lord of the Underworld. _

_ P.S. Do ask Chiron of the Oracle’s old prophecies, I feel he has not spoken to you on it.  _

When Clarke finishes the letter, she first examines the ring, doing as her father mentioned, swiping up first the rings reforms to a sleek xiphos with a dark purple glow about it, Stygian Iron, her father mentioned, Clarke tossed the sword from hand to hand, testing the weight and balance. The sword was shorter and thicker than the rapier Mr. Lestrade taught, more like what Dr. Forester had in her office, with double edge blade and embellished guard it was a sight to behold, right under the guard, Clarke noticed a ring just above the grip, twisting it, the fierce sword returned to the dark ring, down would be a bident, Clarke thought, but how does one use a  _ bident _ anyway. That was one thing Dr. Forester never took great interest in when it came to practical use; she wasn’t the biggest fan of the trident, either. Always noting how impractical they were compared to the spear-like javelins or Zeus’s notably single-prong bolt of lightning. The bident was far longer than the sword, probably so it could be used on a horse or pegasus, Clarke came to think; it too, had the eerie purple glow of the sword. 

“What do you think, Lox?” Clarke asked, spinning the bident around in her hand.

“It’s creepy,” the hellhound responded, shying away from the light sucking weapon. 

“Yeah, I guess so, the whole cabin is rather eerie. Let’s grab a drachma or two and head back to Cabin 20, I’m demigod, not a vampire,” Clarke remarked, pocketing a few gold coins and spinning the bident back into a ring.

Once the obsidian cabin door fell shut and magically locked — Hecate did prepare her rather well, apparently — she wandered towards the back where Cabin 20 was, on the far side, right across from Poseidon's. Before entering the cabin, however, she stopped in the woods and called for Geen. The woodland nymph she met just a night ago and asked him about Polaris and prophecies, to which he spoke vaguely, she then asked of Stygian Iron. The poor nymph practically bolted away at its mention, before examining her, as if in search of the life-force sucking metal mined only in the Underworld. It took Clarke swearing on Styx she’d never raise it against him, for him to settle. Still making sure to stay to Clarke’s left just slightly. Taking a moment to regroup, and gawk at the fact he overlooked the Lord of the Underworld’s daughter, he sits on the boulder at the edge of the ocean, the same one Clarke sat upon just over twenty-four hours ago. Geen was informative and as impartial as a gossiping nymph could be, reciting all he knew about the enhanced metal only children of Hades are able to wield and how it strikes fear into the hearts of any monster, even spirits. The light-stealing metal, capable of absorbing the spirit those cut down with it. As he spoke, he kept casting glances towards her hand, as if the ring would attack him even without Clarke’s hand guiding the blade. She realized then the curse of darkness that would now be seen in her every step, and couldn’t help but wonder what that would mean for her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments & kudos would be appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> You made it... if you liked it feel free to leave kudos, I'd appreciate it. Also, comment, let me know what y'all think, and if I should venture further. Please be nice, but also tell me anything you see anything worth correcting.


End file.
